


Dance

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: As Derek takes Stiles into his arms and starts to dance, he wonders what is going on.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 24.) A song by a band you 'Wish were still together'.
> 
> You know, I don’t do things like wishing XYZ were still together. They had their reasons, which are none of my business, and I will respect that. SO, I will simply do _'A Song By a Band/Group that are no longer together.'_
> 
> Little Darlin - The Diamonds
> 
> If this video had come out in this day and age… this band would be slashed, simply for shits and giggles. Though, there may have been a fangirl laying on her bad, feet kicking back and forth, as she listened to the song and wrote a story about them in her diary. A story we will never know.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ysVLzXWnTzA?t=1m35s

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him to and began to sway to the music.

"Not complaining, but what brought this on?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

He smiled and nuzzled the younger man's ear, "You smell amazing, today," he confessed.

Stiles just nodded and gave a knowing smile, "Uh huh, but you're being extra loving right now. I like it, I'm just wondering what kind of trouble you've gotten you and/or us into."

"I went through my family vaults today," he confessed.

"You're in a better mood than I would have thought."

"I have my reasons," he laughed as he dipped the younger man.

"You do like to tease me. Are you going to tell me?" he asked with a smile.

"After the song," was the reply.

Stiles laid his head on the werewolf's chest and settled into the dance, enjoying the rumble of the wolf's chest as he hummed Little Darlin' along with the music he had put on. He had never heard it before, but it was sweet. Much like his sweet and sour wolf. All too soon the song ended and he sighed as they parted.

"I found some things that I thought were gone, forever," he started to explain.

"Finding lost things is usually good, but it doesn't usually put you in such a good mood," he lightly chided.

"Well, one of the things I am worried about," Derek intoned coyly while biting his lip.

The younger man raised his eyebrow at the tone. "What in the world could have you worried?"

"I found a spell in one of my family's books."

"O-okay. Do you need me or Deaton to look it over?"

"Deaton has already looked it over. He said it should work," he said in a rush.

Stiles had a sinking feeling that the spell is what has gotten the wolf in trouble. He had always been one to rush in before looking. "Okay, what is supposed to work?"

"Pregnancy," came the cheerful confession. "Male pregnancy to be exact."

A soured look crossed the human's face. "So, you want to be pregnant?"

"No, it wouldn't work on me. It would only work on male Sparks that want to carry a baby."

Stiles closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, and tried to will that the conversation was a joke, because he was a man. Men were not built to carry babies. "I don't understand."

Derek got on one knee and pulled out a box. When he opened the box, it displayed a beautiful platinum band, with a trisklele engraved on the top, "Stiles, I love you, more than words can express. Will you marry me, and perhaps, in the future, carry our children?"

The young human hand shook as the wolf placed the ring on his finger. "Yes, I will marry you. As to the other, I don't know. I can't say yes, but I can't say no? I mean..."

"We can decide on kids in a few years. I just wanted to put everything out there. Honestly, I would have been worried if you rushed to agree to children."

"You're such an asshole," he whispered before he kissed his fiancée.

Neither said anything, both lost in love and in the prospects, open to them in the future, as husband and wolf.

~Fin~


End file.
